Bomber Girls Pretty Cure
Bomber Girls Pretty Cure is the America's Pretty Cure team consists of three Cures. The pink Cure has orange eyes, a curly blonde ponytail, bangs and two small, rounded, short hair pieces that hang to her cheeks and wears a little brown and pink cowboy hat accessory, along with pink diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a pink popped collar with a golden heart in the middle on top of a black and gold vest, with pale yellow cowboy-like frills. Her arm warmers are white and frilly with pink bows on the top, along with her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She wears a brown and gold belt on her waist on top of a pink skirt with more cowboy-like frills, with pale pink wings on her back. On her legs she wear long, knee-high brown socks and brown shoes with black shoelaces. The blue Cure has blue eyes, freckles, light red curly pigtails, a short curly hair piece that hangs from her forehead and 2 more hair pieces on the sides that hang past her chin. She wears 2 yellow star accessories in her hair, along with a large, brown cowboy hat with another yellow star in the middle with blue diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a blue neckerchief on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle. Her sleeves are puffy and white with a yellow star on each. Her arm warmers are dark blue and she wears her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She has pale blue wings on her back, along with a light brown skirt with pale yellow cowboy-like frills at the bottom and white knee high shoes with blue rims at the top. She seems to be the leader of the group. The yellow Cure has green eyes, long, loose silver hair with long side hair pieces that hang down past her chin, with a brown headband and a white feather with a lighter brown tip in her hair with green diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a small, yellow popped collar on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle, along with a green bow tied to it from the bottom. She has short, white sleeves while her wrist bands are light brown with long, cowboy-like frills, along with her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She wears a yellow, frilly skirt, short, white shoes with cowboy-like frills and has white wings on her back. Their group attack is called Star Boomerang. Their theme is the Old West. Trivia *In episode 23, it is shown that the Bomber Girls Pretty Cure, Cure Pinceau and the Wonderful Net Pretty Cure have merchandise. Hime tries to buy some during her shopping trip with Iona. *Bomber Girls Pretty Cure are the only Cures in Happiness Charge universe to not have their eye color the same as their Cure color. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Teams Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Partners in Training Category:Western Heroes